Him
by azuramethyst
Summary: —Sakura masih ingat saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.


**NARUTO ©** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** plot yang—sangat—pasaran, mungkin _plotless_ , dan hal-hal lain yang harus diperhatikan.

Listening to **3 am – Meghan Trainor** while writing the story.

* * *

 **Him**

by Jashique Emiko.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura masih berusia enam belas tahun, rambut sewarna dengan bunga musim semi yang menyentuh bahu, kelereng hijau yang meneduhkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sakura saat itu sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah yang sebentar lagi tertutup. Hari itu ia kesiangan—salahkan kakaknya yang _tersayang_ yang meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya menonton _film_ —sehingga harus mengerahkan tenaganya lebih banyak pagi itu.

Tepat saat Sakura berada di depan gerbang, ada seorang anak laki-laki menghalanginya. Iris biru laki-laki tersebut menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kau telat. Jangan masuk dulu,"

Sakura kaget. Ia melirik jamnya. Masih tersisa lima menit lagi sebelum masuk. Bagaimana itu bisa disebut telat?!

"M-maaf, tapi waktu masih tersisa lima menit. Artinya aku belum telat,"

Tepat saat laki-laki tadi ingin membalas perkataan Sakura, bahu laki-laki tersebut dipegang oleh seorang laki-laki beriris onyx.

"Dobe, jangan menghalangi gadis itu."

"Huh, Teme tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Hhh, baiklah kau boleh masuk." ujar laki-laki bersurai pirang pendek dengan malas.

Setelah Sakura memasuki sekolah, gadis musim semi itu pun mencari orang yang menolongnya. Dan setelah bertemu, tentunya Sakura berterima kasih.

"Yang tadi pagi… terima kasih ya–aku harus memanggilmu siapa ya…?"

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku Sakura Haruno,"

"Hn, ya."

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat ia harus dihukum oleh Tsunade-sensei karena memakai kaus kaki pendek, dan saat itulah ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan pada pertemuan kedua itu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menyukai tomat.

Dan Sakura ingat secara detail saat Sasuke tidak akan menghukumnya—asalkan Sakura dapat membuatkan bekal dengan _extra_ tomat di dalamnya untuk Sasuke.

—Tentunya Sakura membuatkannya dengan senang hati.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat Sasuke pertama kali datang untuk mengambil komik milik Sakura. Dan tentunya Sakura berusaha agar komik yang baru ia beli itu tidak berpindah tangan.

Sakura harus menahan tawanya saat mengingat bagian dimana Sasuke terlihat goyah saat Sakura berjanji untuk membuatkan bekal untuk dirinya—asalkan komiknya tidak disita.

Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar bujukan Sakura.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke sedang men- _dribble_ bola basket sore itu. Saat itu Sakura harus dihukum karena lupa membawa tugasnya, dan harus mengerjakan soal sampai sore.

Sore itu, saat Sakura melewati lapangan, iris emeraldnya terpana melihat Sasuke dengan lincahnya melakukan _slam dunk_.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, iris emerald milik Sakura bertemu dengan iris onyx Sasuke. Dan dua detik kemudian Sakura merasa gugup.

"A-aa… mata ashita, _senpai_ …"

Dan kemudian Sakura meninggalkan lapangan dengan wajah merona.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat mengetahui dirinya tengah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Saat itu, sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka memberikan sebuah artikel kepada Sakura. Entah mengapa Sakura secara tiba-tiba diberikan artikel tentang jatuh cinta.

Dan Sakura tidak kuasa tersenyum lembut melihat dirinya positif jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura ingat saat pertama kali dirinya melihat Sasuke sedang bernyanyi diiringi gitar akustik di atap sekolah. Hari itu, Sakura ingin membolos pelajaran matematika yang membingungkan. Dan disinilah Sakura, berada di atap sekolah memperhatikan Sasuke bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

Dan Sakura tersenyum kembali saat mengetahui Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan kemeja sekolahnya saat Sakura tertidur hari itu.

* * *

Tentunya Sakura masih ingat saat ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman hiburan. Saat itu, Sakura sedang mencari Ino dan Hinata—sahabat Sakura—untuk merayakan hari jadi Hinata dan Naruto—kakak kelas yang sempat melarang Sakura masuk waktu itu.

Iris emeraldnya membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang melihatnya. Melihat Sakura.

Dan Sakura masih ingat saat tangan Sasuke mengenggam tangan mungilnya. Ah, Sakura tersenyum _lagi_.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat dirinya dan Sasuke bertukar nomor telepon dan e-mail. Terima kasih untuk Ino karena gadis pirang ini nekat memberikan nomor telepon dan e-mail Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat ia mengingat dirinya dan Sasuke hanya tertawa di telepon malam itu.

* * *

Sakura mengingat saat Sasuke mengajaknya mengelilingi kota hari itu. Saat itu, keduanya terlambat dan mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota. Tentunya Sakura ingat saat Sasuke memberikan boneka panda untuk Sakura.

Dan Sakura masih ingat saat dirinya dan Sasuke menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari tepi pantai. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam saat itu.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat saat dirinya dan Sasuke harus berteduh di sebuah halte karena hujan. Dan Sakura masih ingat saat Sasuke melepas _hoodie_ warna biru tua miliknya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura.

Sakura pun tersenyum saat dirinya dan Sasuke saling berbagi kehangatan seraya menunggu hujan reda.

* * *

Tentu Sakura masih ingat saat mengetahui Sasuke mendapatkan beasiswa ke London selama empat tahun. Saat itu, Sasuke memberitahu Sakura bahwa dirinya mendapat beasiswa secara langsung. Dan Sakura masih ingat saat Sasuke memberitahu bahwa ia harus berangkat esok hari.

Dan Sakura masih ingat saat dirinya menangis memeluk boneka panda pemberian Sasuke malamnya.

* * *

Sakura masih ingat—sangat ingat—saat dirinya mengetahui Sasuke tewas dalam perjalanan menuju London. Dirinya masih ingat saat melihat jasad Sasuke sampai. Sakura adalah orang yang menangis paling kencang saat itu. Ibu dan kakak Sasuke terus-terusan mencoba menenangkan Sakura walaupun mereka juga sama kehilangannya.

Dan Sakura masih mengingat saat dirinya melihat jasad Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Kelopak mata Sasuke tertutup untuk selamanya, tidak memperlihatkan iris onyx yang selama ini telah menelan Sakura mentah-mentah saat gadis musim semi itu melihatnya.

* * *

"Sakura?" panggil seorang pria bersurai merah bata. Menghentikan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang sedang melamun seraya melihat ke arah jendela. Surai merah muda wanita itu melambai pelan tertiup angin. Iris emerald wanita tersebut kosong melompong.

Lima detik kemudian, wanita itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-a-ah, Sasori-kun?" ujar wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Atau harus diralat menjadi Sakura Akasuna.

"Ayo, jangan terlalu lama menatap jendela itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kanon sedah rewel ingin melihatmu," ajak Sasori seraya mengulurkan tangan. Sakura pun membalas uluran tangan Sasori dan pergi untuk menemui buah hatinya dengan Sasori yang sangat ia sayangi—Kanon Akasuna.

* * *

 _Aku tahu bahwa sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah menaruh hatiku padamu._

 _Terima kasih untuk segala kenangan yang kita ukir selama ini,_

 _Dan terima kasih karena telah menjadi cinta pertamaku._

 _Tapi sekarang ini aku harus melangkah ke depan,_

 _Karena masa depan ku sedang menungguku._

 _Terima kasih, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Dari,_

 _Sakura Akasuna._

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
